supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Art Gallery
The Art Gallery was originally released in May 2017 as a chain quest, and again in October 2018 as a Random Task Quest. 'How this building works:' #If you have less than 30 (+3) energy they will drop a +3 energy, or if you are crafting an item at the Academy of Wizardry they will drop a collectible item . #If your +3 energy is full (30) and you are not working on an item in the Academy, during a quest they will drop an item needed for that quest. 'Other Special Buildings' *Dracula's Castle *Indian Palace *Neueschweinstein Castle *Tree House 'Requirements, Timing, Rewards:' *See tabs below Note': this building gave during the Fall season in 2018. 2017= Help citizens organize the exhibitions and you'll get the Art gallery in your city! 'Requirements 2017:' Level 30 'No timers!' You have 13 days to complete all the tasks. 'Reward 2017:' Art gallery gives 1900 , 1-2 , 1 needed item in quests every 24 hours. (Yep, you read that right!) art gallery0.png art gallery1.png sc-art-gallery2.PNG|Art Gallery 2 sc-art-gallery3.PNG|Art Gallery 3 sc-art-gallery4.PNG|Art Gallery 4 sc-art-gallery5.PNG|Art Gallery 5 sc-art-gallery6.PNG|Art Gallery 6 sc-art-gallery7.PNG|Art Gallery 7 sc-art-gallery8.PNG|Art Gallery 8 sc-art-gallery9.PNG|Art Gallery 9 sc-art-gallery10.PNG|Art Gallery 10 sc-art-gallery11.PNG|Art Gallery 11 sc-art-gallery12.PNG|Art Gallery 12 'Quest Steps' Art gallery I *Hand out 18 Envelopes (Subway Station) *Collect 27 Smoothies (Convenience Store) *Collect 50 Hamburgers (Bistro - drop 1-3 at a time) Art gallery II *Collect 35 Toy Cars (Premium Cottage - drop 2-4 at a time) *Collect 55 Tubes of Glue (Shoe Shop) *Save up 275,000 coins (will be written off) Art gallery III *Collect 47 Lotus Flowers (Flower Kiosk) *Hand out 28 Hibiscus Flowers (Coffee House, Cinema) *Collect 12 Violets (Ask friends) Art gallery IV *Collect 25 Planks (Cargo Port - 5m) *Collect 55 Throw Blankets (Colonial House) *Collect 14 Scotch Tapes (Auto Repair Shop) Art gallery V *Collect 10 Shirts (Tailor's Workshop - 1h) *Collect 35 Leaflets (Textile Factory – Denim - 1h) *Collect 18 Swimming Costumes (Summer Mansion) Art gallery VI *Collect 39 Carnival Masks (Mansion) *Collect 10 Pairs of Knee Socks (Beach Shop) *Collect 13 Warm Headsets (Ask friends) Art gallery VII *Collect 12 Leather Sofas (Furniture Factory - 30m) *Collect 13 Pizza Slices (Pizza House) *Collect 62 Water Bottles (Wok Cafe) Art gallery VIII *Collect 16 Pairs of 3D glasses (Cinema) *Collect 100 Tripods (Ranch - drop 1-5 at a time) *Collect 15 Lenses (Electronics Plant – Web Camera - 24h) Art gallery IX *Collect 9 Black Hats (Hat Boutique) *Collect 5 Dresses (Tailor's Workshop - 1½h) *Collect 23 Clutch Bags (Hotel) Art gallery X *Collect 49 Jugs (Bakery) *Collect 10 Antique Vases (Jewelry Shop) *Collect 13 Marbles (Ask friends) Art gallery XI *Collect 8 Wicker Chairs (Furniture Factory - 1h) *Collect 13 Beds (Luxury Apartment) *Collect 23 Wall Lamps (Pool Parlour) Art gallery XII *Produce 10 Lots of Cherry pies (Candy Factory - 6h) *Collect 31 Tarts (Coffee House) *Collect 14 Boxes of Chocolates (Ask friends) |-|2018= Mayor's, have you been wanting to have the beautiful and useful Art Gallery and did not get the chance the first time? Now you can try your hand again because the Art Gallery is back! If you already have the Art Gallery then you will get alternative rewards! 'Requirements 2018:' Level 15 'No timers!' You have 5 days to finish the quest 'Rewards 2018:' *'Reward 1:' 10 Paintings collected: Cupid Statue, 300 *'Reward 2:' 40 Paintings: Tourist, 15 *'Reward 3:' 95 Paintings: Ice Cream Parlour (1500 every 3 hours, needs 20 to start) *'Reward 4:' 175 Paintings: **'If you didn't complete the quest in 2017:' Art Gallery (1900 , 1-2 , 1 needed item in quests every 24 hours) **'If you already have the Art Gallery:' 15 , Jewelry Shop (2500 every 5 hours, needs 20 to start) sc-art-gallery-2018-rewards1.PNG|Art Gallery rewards sc-art-gallery-2018-rewards-alt.PNG|Art Exhibition - Alternate rewards After receiving the main prize, you can continue completing the tasks and get extra rewards. There’s a set of 3 extra rewards which cycle through unlimited times: *'Extra reward 1:' +40 more Paintings collected — 250 , +45-energy x2 *'Extra reward 2:' +55 more Paintings collected — 25 *'Extra reward 3:' +70 more Paintings collected — 15,000 , +45-energy x3 *'and so on, starting with Extra reward 1 again.' 'Quest Steps:' sc-art-gallery-2018-start.PNG|Art Gallery Quest 2018 sc-art-gallery-2018-start-alt.PNG|Art Exhibition - Alternate Quest 2018 How to get the Art Gallery? You need to collect 175 Paintings to get the Art Gallery. *You can get Paintings by completing tasks in the offer window. All the tasks have a value. The number of Paintings you get after completing a task depends on this value. *You can get 3, 4 or 6 Paintings for a task (see offer window). *You can do 3 tasks at the same time. Important! Tasks are generated randomly. *Difficulty depends on the player's level. This means that the least valuable tasks for high-levels might be harder than the most valuable tasks for beginners. *Tasks might differ even on a same level: there are really lots of them. You can finish a task with . *The cost of finishing depends on the number of collected items: the less items there are left to collect, the less the cost for finishing. *'''''Important! All the collected items will be written off after you finish a task with . There is a 2 hour cool-down period before the next task with the same value appears. *If you don't want to wait, you can skip the cool-down period with 6 . 'Rating:' All the players are automatically divided into groups of 100 random players, approximately (the number of members may vary during the quest). A group is formed depending on players’ levels and activity. Players individually compete against the group to which they are assigned. Once you have collected 15 Paintings, you will be able to take place in this competition. After the quest ends, players who take first 25 places receive the extra rewards: *1st place: Gold Arts Cup (gives 3-5 and 3-5 every 24 hours for 16 days after placement in the city) + 100 Magic *2nd place: Silver Arts Cup (gives 2-4 and 2-4 every 24 hours for 16 days after placement in the city) + 70 Magic *3rd place: Bronze Arts Cup (gives 1-3 and 1-3 every 24 hours for 16 days after placement in the city) + 50 Magic *4-6th places: 40 + 40 Magic *7-10th places: 30 + 30 Magic *11-15th places: 20 + 20 Magic *16-20th places: 15 + 15 Magic *21-25th places: 10 + 10 Magic sc-art-gallery-2018-1st-prize.PNG|1st Place sc-art-gallery-2018-2nd-prize.PNG|2nd Place sc-art-gallery-2018-3rd-prize.PNG|3rd Place sc-art-gallery-2018-4-6-prize.PNG|4-6th Place sc-art-gallery-2018-7-10-prize.PNG|7-10th Place sc-art-gallery-2018-11-15-prize.PNG|11-15th Place sc-art-gallery-2018-16-20-prize.PNG|16-20th Place sc-art-gallery-2018-21-25-prize.PNG|21-25th Place Category:Special Timed-Quests Category:Random Quest Item Category:Random Tasks Quests